


He Couldn’t Let Them Know | Reddie Oneshot

by PrinceCupcakee



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCupcakee/pseuds/PrinceCupcakee
Summary: Richie nor Eddie could let the Losers (or each other) find out about their carvings on the Kissing Bridge.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 22





	He Couldn’t Let Them Know | Reddie Oneshot

Richie

‘I’ll be fine. No one is gonna know’ Richie thinks to himself as he turns around the corner on his bike. He had been planning to do this for weeks now and has been waiting for the right moment to do it. He was able to convince the rest of the Losers Club that he would be spending the entire day at the arcade with his reasoning being that someone beat his high score on Street Fighter. Now, every other member of the Losers Club was at Stan’s house preparing for their weekly movie ‘night’ and the monthly sleepover. Richie promised he would be there before they ordered the pizza (which was usually around 6PM) but now he was just worried he might chicken out at the sight of Eddie. Especially after this. He couldn’t let them know about his little stunt.

As the view of the Kissing Bridge appeared nearer, his fear grew. He dropped his bike to the ground, too many emotions washing over him to care about leaving it upright. He gripped the knife in his hand and kneeled down to the level of the bridge. He took a deep, slightly shaky breath and pulled to knife up to the bridge, slowly carving the letters. ‘R’ he watched as the wood peeled off in tiny bits as the letters came legible little-by-little. ‘+’ the barely heard scraping sounds moving in the rhythm of the knife. He took a quick glance to his surroundings before facing back to the bridge. ’E’ Richie’s hands were practically shaking now, from fear and excitement.

His knees giving up on him, he sat down in front of the bridge and admired his work. The cleanliness of the letters, the writings of the carving large and clear. ‘R + E’

“Of course!” He hears a voice from the distance. He knew it wasn’t anyone from the Losers Club, but he ran away anyway, his knife dropping in the process.

Eddie

The sleepover at Stan’s house was two days ago but Eddie still wasn’t able to find out the reasoning behind Richie’s absence for most of the day. But he hasn’t been thinking about that for the past two days. Of course not. That would be weird. Anyway back to Richie, he was able to conclude that Richie was not actually at the arcade but he couldn’t catch even a clue as to where he was. He assumed Beverly and Stan knew Richie’s story already, but Eddie’s bribery didn’t work on them.

“Ruh- right, Eddie?” Bill asks, cutting Eddie’s thoughts short.

“I- uh- what?” Eddie tries, still trying to get back to reality.

Bill sighs in disappointment, but waves it off anyway, going back to the original chat. Eddie looks down from his place on the hammock and notices Richie’s hanging stare from where he’s seated on the floor. As their eyes meet Richie passes him as soft sincere smile and Eddie returns the grin. Richie’s eyes go bad to the conversation while Eddie’s heartbeat increases slightly. He’s never really thought about it before, about why every small moment with Richie seems to lengthen and the world slows and the only thing he really finds important is Richie. Just for a moment. Then it all goes back. It’s been happening for years, he realises, and its always only with Richie. All he knew was that he couldn’t ever tell the Losers.

Eddie gets up from his original position on the hammock with a stretch. “Take your turns,” he says pointing to the now empty hammock, “I have to head back now,” Eddie explains as he leaves the clubhouse. Everyone says their goodbyes, but only Richie’s ‘Bye, Eds’ registers.

Eddie stares at the ground as he walks his bike. As he was further and further away from the clubhouse and right by the Kissing Bridge. A slight shimmer catches his attention before he even had the time to realize what the object is. He walks over to it, grabbing from the ground, the million germs resting there not bothering him in the slightest. He’s so oddly enchanted by the simple knife in his hands, as he turns it around a little, catching ‘RT’ on the side of it. ‘Isn’t this Richie’s?’ He thinks, unconsciously gripping it tighter. He looks over at the kissing bridge, noticing the bold ‘R+E’ in front of him.

His blush grows as the thought that maybe, just maybe, ‘R+E’ could be Richie + Eddie. ‘He- he wouldn’t,’ Eddie dismisses. His body working against him, he walks over to the bridge, kneeling to its level. He ends up with a non-symmetrical heart on the bridge, with an ‘R’ inside of it.

The more he thought about the carving on his way home, the more he realized what he was trying to tell himself. He didn’t know why he didn’t think about it sooner, but he’s just glad he was finally able to narrow it down. He was finally able to get it, he is in love with Richie. Nothing could bring him out of his perfect bliss, scenarios filling his head. Nothing could ruin him when he was this high. Despite, the romantic scenes playing in his head (which felt both eternal and unstoppable) he knew, he couldn’t let them know.


End file.
